


Inamorato

by kyonkichi136



Series: Melancholia [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Drama, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are 24-year-olds, Hyuuga is married to Riko, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Aida Riko, Post-Canon, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonkichi136/pseuds/kyonkichi136
Summary: Hyuuga has been married for two years. But even so, he has been continuing his hidden sexual relationship with Kiyoshi which started by the time they were sharing an apartment in college. One night, on a supposed to be just a usual tryst, Hyuuga tells Kiyoshi, "let's stop… seeing each other like this"."Why… all of a sudden?" Kiyoshi asks, bewildered."I want to… stop cheating on her."





	1. Inamorato (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking interest in this work.
> 
> I have struggled for long before coming up with a title like this. I know it's always the title that I struggle with, be it a written work or a musical creation. I hope you enjoy this!

A January evening, a Friday, on a usually lonesome apartment.

Well tonight it wasn't supposed to be lonely, Kiyoshi Teppei thought.

For around four or five years, he has maintained an _intimate_ relationship with a certain Hyuuga Junpei, a man who, right now, sits on his left side on his bed. A man who he used to share this apartment with. A man who he has been with all the way from high school basketball, to both being under the History department of a renowned university right after coming back from the States.

It only changed when two years ago, Hyuuga _married_ Aida Riko, their coach in basketball club. _A girl he used to date_.

Hyuuga left him living alone in that same apartment. In four years, he got used to living with this man, but all of a sudden he was going away to marry someone — but still maintaining their bodily relationship.

An illicit sexual relationship that only the two of them in this entire world knows.

He doesn't even know why the bespectacled man kept on with this relationship that merely started with drunken sex. Since both of them weren't against it, they repeated it at another night that they were sober. Until it became a regular thing.

How can he complain during that time Hyuuga suddenly announced his engagement with Riko? When he did not even confess his own feelings.

And it was so dumb of him that as he silently and eventually fell in love with this man, all the more he was scared of confessing. He knew it might ruin their… _friendship_?

He doesn't even know what exactly they both are.

 _More than friends, but less than lovers_. _Friends with benefits_. _No strings attached_. All the cliché stuff, except that he is now guilty of being a third party to a _married couple_.

He gets dragged off from his reverie when the said glasses-wearer cleared his throat quite loudly, reminding him of his existence and their current situation. Looking at the other man, he sees that his eyes are looking away to a distance.

"Sorry, I got my mind on something…" The brunet apologizes and faces the raven-haired. He puts his large left hand on the other's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He moves his face closer to peck on the other's cheek, like as if it's a natural thing between them. "Anything bothering you, too?"

Hyuuga flinched, but didn't look back at the former Uncrowned King. "N- nothing significant."

As they are both still are fully clothed — suit & tie — supposedly coming home from work, Hyuuga loosens his tie, looking like he is uncomfortable.

Both of them are now 24 years old and history teachers at Seirin, while Hyuuga also acts as the Basketball Club adviser. Hyuuga teaches Japanese History, Kiyoshi teaches World History.

Kiyoshi isn't that oblivious to Hyuuga's moods, in fact he cares for him a lot but he couldn't show it. It took him all those years for him to know this man better. He figured out if something must have gone wrong and the former shooting guard may be holding back like usual in confiding his problems. But nonetheless, it takes just some _intimacy_ for them, maybe, so he could be alleviated somehow with whatever he's going through.

Kiyoshi uses his right hand to put it on the other male's cheek, moves his upper half to draw his tender lips onto the other's, and let them intertwine. He moves his left hand to hold the bespectacled man's right hand. As their kiss ensues, he presses on the other's hand. It felt cold to his senses.

But Hyuuga does not have his mind on what they're doing at all. He did not respond to the kiss nor seek for a deeper interlocking of their oral cavern.

To which Kiyoshi responds unwittingly by pulling his body away then tried to check how Hyuuga looks.

A surprised look, as the raven-haired man stares wide-eyed at him.

This is how Hyuuga usually is when troubled, Kiyoshi thought. He recalls all those times this man tended to keep his problems all to himself. Things always left him frequently spacing out

And what Kiyoshi always did, was to take the lead and do as he pleases, all while remaining gentle. Something that he is internally prompted to do now.

Gently but with enough force, he pushes Hyuuga to the bed with both his hands on the glasses-wearer's shoulders.

"Hyuuga, is it okay if I do as I like?" He asks.

The other man, wide-eyed from the sudden motion, averts his narrowed eyes and responds in a low tone, "suit yourself, _daaho_."

With those words, Kiyoshi starts unbuttoning Hyuuga's suit and loosening the tie. He proceeded on slowly removing the suit on the smaller man's body, as well as unbuttoning the buttons of the raven-haired man's shirt. As the usual measure had always been, if they're going to do the deed, they need to take extra measures not to leave a _trace_ on Hyuuga's clothes because someone else does the laundry. And that meant _his wife_.

"Lie down in bed properly." The brunet instructs, to which the raven-haired slowly complies, positioning himself comfortably in the bed.

The very same _bed_ that they have committed this affair countless of times.

"The bed totally reeks of your smell," Hyuuga casually spoke as he directed his gaze to the former Center, his face now emitting a somewhat sour expression.

"Is that so?" Kiyoshi replied as he took off his own suit, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his own shirt. He took off his pants, revealing his boxer briefs and his well-toned thighs and legs.

Hyuuga looks at him indifferently. He would normally get on with it by also undressing himself so they finish fast (and so he could already go home fast because it's late), but he feels tired, reluctant and unmotivated. He internally decides he'll leave everything to the larger man.

Kiyoshi climbs on his bed, kneels and moves to remove Hyuuga's pants then slowly throwing it on the floor, taking care not to do it too quick or he'll look like he's hungry for sex. He takes a moment to marvel at the other's partially-clothed body — his smooth thighs, his well-toned belly and chest, his collar that is still partly covered by the smooth fabric… and the beautiful face with an unexplainable expression. Kiyoshi has been used to the sight of this man's bare body, but he can't help but stare at him every time. He runs his fingers softly on the bespectacled male's skin in different parts of his body, to which the said bespectacled man lets out soft manly moans with his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying such sensation.

The brunet stops, much to the silent protest of the smaller man. But that was soon gone when Kiyoshi spread open Hyuuga's shirt, further exposing the bespectacled's chest and abdomen, the sudden cold sensation sending shivers on the same man's spine. He lets out a small grunt.

Kiyoshi then takes off his own long sleeved shirt and proceeded to lunge forward to rest his own body weight on Hyuuga and plant a short kiss on his lips. Their exposed warm skin made contact with each other's, and that alone made him start to be erect.

Hyuuga notices the growing warm bulge and scowls. " _Daaho_ , you're already turned on with just _that_??"

Kiyoshi laughs nervously and bashfully. "Uh, yeah…" He pulls himself back up, then saying, "we need to take your shirt off."

Hyuuga meekly responds as he got up to sit.

"Fine."

 

 

 

By now the two of them are sitting on the bed, their lower limbs tangled, and only in their underwear as they share a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues hungrily and aggressively battling like a swordfight. Kiyoshi's hands are entwined around Hyuuga's sides while Hyuuga hung his arms on Kiyoshi's broad shoulders. Whatever may have troubled Hyuuga earlier seems to no longer bother him as he appears fixed to what they are doing right now.

Without warning, Kiyoshi slowly took one of his hands to rub over the shorter man's growing bulge. To which, the said man pulls out of their kiss in shock, a low moan soon followed.

" _Daaho_ — um!" Kiyoshi knows that even among the protests of the smaller man, he likes to be done so. Slowly, the shorter man's member began to harden on his touch.

"You also put your hand in mine," Kiyoshi lets out an imperative as his free hand has been used to take Hyuuga's hand to put it on his crotch. Hyuuga complied, rubbing his tender digits and palm on the larger man's already rock-hard erection and sending the said man moaning and grunting in pleasure.

Well, assuming they've been doing this for around five years, they're probably experts in each other's bodies, and they likely fully know each other's sensitive and pleasurable spots. _Like as if they were a couple_.

Even amidst the lewd noises that he made, Kiyoshi couldn't get enough of it. So as to take initiative, he stopped what he was doing and old the shorter male, "let's take off our underwear."

Hyuuga's eyes widened as he stared back, probably out of embarrassment despite that they've been doing this for long. But he only replied, "okay."

The brunet knelt on his knees as he slowly laid Hyuuga with a soft push, then taking off the glasses like as if it was just the usual. Such spectacles were placed in the bedside table. Having put the shorter male in such position, Kiyoshi slowly pulled down the other man's boxers, the solid erection popping out. He slowly pulls the garment further down, taking delight over seeing such garment slowly slide over the shorter man's tender thighs and hairy legs. Such slow process left a tickly yet pleasurable sensation to the undressed man, making him squirm under his breath.

It was Kiyoshi's turn to be undressed as he took off his own boxers, and it was Hyuuga, this time, who marveled at the slow removal of the brunet's undergarment. Despite it being just fast, Hyuuga could feel time slow down as such garment slowly freed the leaking large member, as such garment slid down the smooth, hairy skin and toned muscles of the larger man. He might be still preoccupied for it to not show on his face, but at the unconscious level, he is enjoying this.

Both of them are now buck naked.

Soon enough the Iron Heart took notice that the former Clutch Shooter looked indifferent and mesmerized at the same time. He lets out a soft chuckle, catching the attention of the laid-down man.

"W- what?" He stutters in embarrassment.

"Nothing." Kiyoshi gently replied, still smiling, as he moved himself towards Hyuuga's upper body, then lying down in such way as his crotch is aligned to Hyuuga's head, his erection boldly exposed right in front of the former Captain's eyes. Kiyoshi, himself, had his head aligned to Hyuuga's nether regions, facing the raven-haired's erection. He uses a hand to hold on Hyuuga's cock, his large hand and exceptionally long fingers clasping on the member, rubbing it up and down, repetitively, before eventually taking the member into his mouth.

Such act sent the shorter man moaning in pleasure. He, too, started to entwine his delicate fingers on the considerably large cock in front of him, slowly rubbing and gaining momentum before raising his head to take the long appendage into his mouth.

Both males have been indulging in the moment, each letting out a muffled moan as the other's tongue brushes on a sensitive part of their member, even the mere low moans themselves sending pleasant vibrations to their sensitive appendages.

Kiyoshi took a bold turn by using his hands to slowly creep into the smaller man's behind, spreading the cheeks and a finger pressing near the puckered hole. To which, Hyuuga freed the large member from his mouth to let a gasp.

The brunet, without further ado, motioned himself to spread the former Shooter's thighs, let his own head be sandwiched between the other man's muscular thighs, giving him a good view of what he was next to play on.

Once more, with his exceptionally large hands, Kiyoshi spread Hyuuga's cheeks to reveal the now twitching hole, seemingly winking at him. The raven-haired, still continuing to rub on his erection, is embarrassed of the position even when they're used to doing it. The Iron Heart proceeded to lick on his fingers before slowly inserting one finger deep into Hyuuga's orifice, sending him gasping and moaning at the painful yet pleasant stimulation.

In a short while, Kiyoshi added a second finger, inserted both knuckle-deep, seemingly scissoring the other male's orifice in an attempt to loosen it. The smaller male continued to gasp and moan up until the larger man rubbed on his sweet spot, sending him shouting in a lewd manner.

"Umm… ahh… yes… that…" Hyuuga finally spoke amid their seemingly wordless intimacy.

Kiyoshi repeatedly hit such spot with his fingers as the other man let out his lewd voice. It didn’t take long before the brunet stopped, almost to the relief of the raven-haired who was nearing his release. He got up, saying in the middle of heavy breathing, "I can't wait anymore. I wanna enter you."

Hyuuga, panting, replied, "quick… do it… now…"

 

 

 

In less than a minute, the two of them were arranged in such way as Hyuuga lying on his back, legs spread over Kiyoshi's bended knees. On Kiyoshi's hand is a bottle of lubricant that was taken from the drawer of the bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount on his palm before slathering such cold liquid on his thick, engorged member before inserting his slithery long fingers in-and-out the smaller man's waiting entrance. The sudden cold feeling sent a moderate shock on Hyuuga, enough to make him let out a small, husky gasp.

Deeming the preparation is enough, Kiyoshi raises Hyuuga's hips as he knelt on his knees.

"I'm… entering…" He announces.

The former Captain only nodded as he awaited. Slowly, the former Center penetrates him with his large cock, sending him squirming, his eyes close shut as he grunts in mixed pain and pleasure, adjusting to this hot, tight and slippery sensation deep inside him.

Slowly, but steadily, Kiyoshi penetrated him up to the hilt, backing his knees in the process so he could rest his weight on the smaller man. He brings his upper body further down to plant a deep kiss on Hyuuga, to which the other male responded. Both mouths hungrily devouring the other, tongues violently battling.

Even in such a position, Kiyoshi started thrusting slowly, then gradually gaining pace. As they broke of their kiss, the focus shifted on their _copulation_ , and as Kiyoshi continued thrusting, Hyuuga proceeded to take care of his own erect member, aching for release while being very turned on by the present rhythmic penetration.

The two have become a mess of grunts, moans, pants, gasps and first-name calling.

"J- Junpei…" Kiyoshi called as he sped up, approaching the point of ejaculation.

"T- Teppei…!" Hyuuga called out, as he, himself, starts to lose it.

With one final lunge, Kiyoshi dipped his face for a kiss on Hyuuga, as they both shouted inside each other's interlocked mouths upon reaching the point of orgasm. Hyuuga could feel some liquid squirt on his own belly, as well as a gush of warm secretion ejaculate inside him, filling his insides.

Kiyoshi still continued to kiss him aggressively and hungrily, seemingly not feeling satisfied with what they've done just now.

After nearly a minute, the Iron Heart pulls his face and pulls himself out of the former Captain, grabbing some tissue nearby so as to wipe the mess on his gradually receding erection as well as the other man's behind to not dirty his sheets. _As well as… not let his own ejaculation leak out of the other's twitching hole and dirty the sheets_.

After offering the other some tissue to wipe the other's belly and temporarily covering the other's buttocks with a thick covering of tissue, Kiyoshi proceeded on lying down beside Hyuuga, both of them still panting and catching their breaths.

Without a word, the brunet embraced the raven-haired, now realizing that both of them are wet with cold sweat, bodies still hot. An ambivalent mixture of contradicting temperatures.

"That was… great…" Kiyoshi whispers, breathing unsteadily, on the other's ear.

"Ah." Was the only reply by Hyuuga.

 

 

 

After what seemed like eternity, Hyuuga gets up, feeling that the post-sex cuddling they're doing is already enough. He regains composure, as well as the troubled look on his face has come back. Without a word he breaks loose of the larger man's embrace, rose from the bed, took his glasses and put them on. He took more tissue to wipe off the mess on his rear and thighs, then proceeded to quickly and fully clothe himself back like as if nothing happened.

"Oh, it's already this late." Kiyoshi checks on his bedside watch as he got up to sit in the bed. The time read 10:47 pm. "Should I accompany you up to the train station?"

Hyuuga didn't respond as he finishes fixing his tie, then putting on back his suit.

"Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi asks.

Hyuuga grabbed on his handbag, hands faintly shaking, then stops for a moment.

"Let's… stop seeing each other like this."

"Why… all of a sudden?" Kiyoshi asks, bewildered.

"I want to… stop cheating on her." Hyuuga's reluctant reply came.

The Iron Heart gathered his strength to look directly at the raven-haired and demand a better explanation. "We've gone through a long time just secretly being like this. Why only now? You could have stopped when you decided to marry Riko." His voice wavered, his tone increased in volume. "I don't understand this, Junpei. Give me a convincing explanation because I… don't understand at all." His voice not only shakes, his tears are also starting to form at the corner of his eyes. "Why… only now?"

The smaller man flinched at the sudden first-name basis calling. True, they used to call each other by first names. But that was in college, and especially, in the middle of sex. For the sake of formality especially in school, they had to call each other by last names with the addition of _-sensei_.

"I didn't intend to do this suddenly." Hyuuga heaves a sigh as he looks at the ground and avoids eye contact with the other man. "I didn't want it to be this sudden."

"I am asking you. Why?!" Kiyoshi shouted as he quickly got up from his bed, clad with nothing but his boxers. Shouting in an angry tone is something that is uncharacteristic of him.

" _Daaho_ , calm down!" Hyuuga shouted back, to which the Iron Heart was stupefied, then gradually regained his composure.

"I- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout like that." Kiyoshi lowered his eyes, unable to look back at the former Point Guard.

"I- it's okay." The bespectacled man replied softly, lowering his tension. "I… really didn't know how to break this news to you, and at the same time I want to let this be the point that we stopped doing something like this behind my wife's back."

A long pause. Hyuuga sighed then inhaled deeply. Kiyoshi really doesn't have an idea what happened, so he anxiously waited for whatever Hyuuga had to say.

"I'm… becoming a dad."

Those words left Kiyoshi aghast and astounded.

"W- what…?"

"Riko is… six weeks pregnant. She went to the doctor yesterday and got the positive result." Hyuuga closed his eyes, totally unable to face the other male. "I want us both to accept that what we've been doing is both _wrong_ and a _betrayal_. And now that I'm becoming someone's father…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "…I don't want to be unfaithful to my _family_. I really don't want to be a bad father. I hope you understand that." He opens his eyes to stare back at the other male to imply his seriousness.

The brunet was unable to face him back. Silence has ensued in the room, as both males have frozen in their positions. With pain hinted on his tone, the brunet broke the silence.

"Of course… I understand." He began. "But before we end this… _illicit_ relationship…"

He paused, battling himself whether he'd go on.

"…I want to tell you, that I love you— I loved you at some point of this relationship, and I still feel the same." He gathers his composure to look back at the other male, with seriousness, straight in the eye. "…even though, I've long acknowledged that we were never a _romantic_ couple."

"Good for you." the smaller man answered, a heavy tone could be perceived. "It's good that you acknowledged that. We don't have any relationship… other than… _fuck buddies_. At least you realized that." He lets out a soft sigh as he turned his back to face the door.

Silence. Save for the sound of heavy and deep breathing of the two.

"I need to leave now. I've overstayed, it's late and my wife is waiting." Hyuuga's face couldn't be seen, but his voice was faintly shaking. "For all this time… thank you… but let's stay as… friends. Former rivals. Former teammates. Former roommates. Colleague. Coworker. Everything — minus the secret relationship we _had_."

Kiyoshi doesn't know what to do. For all those years that they've been together _almost as if cohabiting minus the mutual emotional_ attachment, he knows Hyuuga and he picks up something. Yet, his knees feel weak. He doesn't have any power to at least make him stay and let them talk about this slowly and properly. He may have explained the reason well, but this is nowhere far from an _abrupt_ breakup.

But ruling out that his intuition may be highly wrong out of fear of ruining the _friendship_ that will remain even after this farewell, he decides to keep whatever he had in mind to himself. Turning his back, he hides his face as he said:

"Thank you, too… for everything."

He desperately tried not to let his voice shake. His tears are now forming at the side of his eyes. He tries to stop himself from crying so to at least see Hyuuga off, but he really couldn't.

"Goodbye." Hyuuga managed to not choke on his final word as he speedily opened the door slowly, get out and shut it without a bang.

And just like that, Kiyoshi realizes that Hyuuga has left him alone crying, in what used to be _their_ apartment, _for the second time_.

Now that the bespectacled man is gone, he could silently sob over everything. He sat on the floor beside his bed, still barely clothed, not minding the cold because nothing is colder than being left behind like that.

"Had I… realized sooner… that I loved you…" He mumbles softly, unable to complete it as he proceeded on crying while restraining not to make it loud. He uses his bedsheet to over his face, still faintly with the scent of the person who had just left.

But there's nothing he could do but cry his heart out.

 

 

 

Hyuuga, on the other hand, ran off right after closing Kiyoshi's door, unable to notice a certain _invisible_ man who was listening to both of them the entire time. No, he couldn't notice him among his tears and his poor nighttime vision.

Behind his tracks, the said man motioned to make a rushed phone call.

"Hello. I know I've sent you home quite abruptly earlier and I'm sorry. But can you look for Hyuuga-san at the vicinity of my apartment complex? Report to me where to find him. And please make sure you aren't discovered."

An unintelligible protest could be heard on the other line. But he calmly (but sternly) responded.

"I have a lot going on here. One more word from you and I won't let you come back here at my apartment. Now do as you are told."

 

 

 

Hyuuga, on the other hand, rushed away from the apartment complex while still in tears, clutching on his handbag. He doesn't know how he could come home in such a state. He found himself in the abandoned park, almost not knowing how he got there.

At this time, barely anyone is outside of their houses, especially in the cold wintry air. But to be sure, he took refuge in a bench that wasn't lit by the park lights. Making sure he was alone (although unable to see clearly in the dark), he started crying. He removed his glasses then covered his face with a handkerchief

For _several_ minutes, he was crying just like that, all his thoughts are in a mess, but surely, it really signifies that everything that is secretly only between them is over.

No, he didn't mean to hurt Kiyoshi like that.

But neither is he lying about Riko being currently pregnant.

What he never knew was that they mutually liked each other for so long, yet thinking that he has to give up on Kiyoshi then focus on having a family, he courted his long-time friend. At least, he's got the chance.

He never knew Kiyoshi felt like that for him. It is just too shameless for him that even as midway in their purely sexual relationship, he fell in love with his _roommate_. He didn't confess his feelings.

Although a significant part of him yearns for that certain brunet, he went off to marry the woman he also _already_ loves.

All of those thoughts were about to send him wailing in public. Although, as a man, being seen crying in public may be a disgrace, but who cares, he's having it tough. However, as he thought he's all alone, he is completely unaware that he is currently being watched.

"I didn't… mean to hurt you… like that… I'm sorry…" He managed to whisper to himself in between sobs.

"I'm sorry…"

Maybe out of his inability to see clearly in the dark, or maybe it is because of the faint presence, that Hyuuga was unable to sense that he's already being approached.

"Even if you waited for both of you to finish having sex to break out the news like that?" A monotonous voice broke the silence of the night, startling the hell out of the bespectacled man.

Hyuuga was shocked to find out there's someone out there near him, seeing his pathetic appearance. Donning his glasses back on, he sees no other than a certain blue-haired phantom.

"K- Kuroko?! What the hell are you doing here?! A- and what did you just say???" Hyuuga stammered, his sobs were stopped by the shock.

"Apologies for appearing out of the blue. But have you forgotten that when you lived together with Kiyoshi-san, we were simply neighbors?" Kuroko bluntly replied as he proceeded to sit quite at a distance on the same bench as Hyuuga.

"O- oh. Yeah. But that doesn't— wait…" Hyuuga totally forgot of his dilemma because of the sudden appearance of the phantom. "D-did you… by chance… knew of _it_ all along?"

"Did you mean your _fuck buddy_ relationship?" Kuroko bluntly answered in a form of a question. "Because I definitely did."

"Stop rubbing salt on my wounds, _daaho,_ " Hyuuga sternly replied, tears are once more starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm only using the same words you let out earlier. Not that I meant to eavesdrop." The bluenet calmly responded in a way he could push some sense in the older man's mind.

"Well, even if you didn't ask, I'm just telling you that as your neighbor even from years ago, your moans and Kiyoshi-san's grunts are audible somewhere in my apartment. Again, not that I meant to be eavesdropping, but I don't think you guys have ever considered toning it down."

The bespectacled man turned redder with those words out of sheer embarrassment.

"Or should I add, what would Riko-san say if she finds out her husband has been getting fucked by another man behind her back. I don't know what the outcome—"

" _Daaho_ , enough! Okay fine, I realize my mistakes, okay??" Hyuuga shouted, now crying bitterly. "Okay fine. My wrong. I don't care if you're going to tell her."

"No, Hyuuga-san," was the younger man's reply. "Having known your relationship from the start and kept myself shut over it, I'm already considered an _accomplice_ to your secret, and there's no turning back. And I can assure you, I've never told anyone your secret."

Silence, save for Hyuuga's sniffles.

"I… only realized I already loved him… when I already wed Riko. But still… it was my whim that I kept doing it with him. I can't blame that he had to do it with a married man, but… it's my fault. It's my fault, that I dragged this all… for so long."

The former captain starts crying, and Kuroko could only keep silent, thinking he's already knocked enough sense on this man. _'Well he doesn't have to suffer too much interrogation from me, because he's realized his faults already.'_

The phantom stood suddenly even as Hyuuga continued crying.

"I may sound stern this time that I had to butt in, but in no way do I negatively judge both of you." Kuroko spoke as he started walking away slowly. "In fact, I am in no place to be judging you. You both had your reasons, you both had your choices taken. I was a mere bystander. And whatever is yet to come, all I can say is that… surely, it will pass. You're both  coworkers in th same school after all."

Hyuuga couldn't even look back at the other man, too humiliated that someone younger than him is lecturing him.

"And oh, by the way… congratulations on being a father." The phantom said as he faded in the darkness, nearly as fast as the way he suddenly appeared, almost as if he was a mere apparition or a ghost.

As his thoughts shifted back to his entire dilemma of what have happened between him and Kiyoshi just earlier, his emotions swelled up and he was a crying mess once more. Feeling the tiredness of having cried too much and thinking too much over things, he laid himself in the bench, his crying slowly fading, him still shrouded by the darkness and the coldness of the January night.

He can't come home in his state, as well as he has become drowsy and weak.

As he gradually lost consciousness, all alone, cold, in that bench, he kept thinking of Kiyoshi.

"I… loved you… Teppei…" He mumbled, as he fell asleep, his mind ending up blanking out to black.

_[fin]_


	2. Omake - 1

"Had I… realized sooner… that I loved you…" Kiyoshi mumbles softly, unable to complete it as he proceeded on crying while restraining not to make it loud. He uses his bedsheet to over his face, still faintly with the scent of the person who had just left.

He was unable to hear his door silently open then someone's footsteps slowly approaching him, the presence totally unnoticeable in the midst of pained sobbing.

" _Then he wouldn't have married Riko-san_?" The monotonous voice asked out of the blue, startling the brunet to a stifled shout of shock.

"K-Kuroko?! What are you doing here?!" Kiyoshi managed to not shout louder than he would have. He totally forgot that he's almost naked, as well as his face so red due to crying, as well as tears still streaming down his face.

"Kiyoshi-san, did you already forget that we're neighbors?" Kuroko stared at him with a blank expression.

"N-no, I mean, I didn't hear you enter, even. And— wait, _you knew_??" Kiyoshi finally realized what the younger man had asked him.

"I knew all this time, yes. And you're in luck because it is me who is your neighbor. Had it been a different person and your secret has been all over the town. And—" the phantom paused to breathe. "—in case you're wondering how I knew… well, have you ever considered toning down your voices during sex?"

Kiyoshi turned redder in embarrassment upon realizing what he's done.

"Or do you want me to tell you how your heavy grunts and Hyuuga-san's moans are faintly audible somewhere in my apartment?" The former sixth-man bluntly continued, ignoring the fact that he may be dousing salt over Kiyoshi's fresh wounds.

"F-  fine, fine. Please stop. I don't know how to deal with this anymore… other than… cry." the older covered his face once more as he started sobbing again.

"Apologies for butting in this time around even when I didn't for the last five years. And…" Kuroko walked to Kiyoshi's bed and sat. "…Coming in uninvited even when you're still at a compromising situation. By your looks, let me assume you just had sex." For a moment he paused as he heard the older man choke on his sobs.

He then continued. "It was my first time hearing you both shouting at each other. I was pretty alarmed so I just rushed myself. I didn't know it will lead to this."

"I'm… sorry…" Kiyoshi struggled to say with his mouth still muffled by the cloth. No use but he's already seen like that.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. In fact, I really had to butt in because by keeping silent over knowing your relationship, I've secretly become your _accomplice_ , so I was dragged into this from the start."

The taller man only continued crying. Kuroko stayed silent for the meantime.

"I really…" Kiyoshi began. "…don't know how to feel now. I really think about how I was always afraid of confessing to him from the start, that I'm starting to have feelings for him, simply because he might push me away." He paused to catch a breath or two.

"And just now, there's like, there's a sudden breakup, a sudden confession, a sudden rejection, and now, I get to find out our secret was already known to someone all this time…" He had to breathe deeply, then continued speaking. "I mean, yeah, I don't even know if that was a real rejection. Because I know Hyuuga so much."

"Well if you're talking about Hyuuga-san… he was running while crying after closing the door. He already passed by my doorway and didn't notice me standing there." Kuroko revealed.

"S- see… I thought so." Save for his mouth, Kiyoshi buried his face in the sheets, trying to suppress the outbursts of his emotion. "But what can I do? He's becoming a full-fledged family man and I have to respect that. So at least… let me keep our friendship. _At least_ …"

Kuroko let him cry it out for a minute or two without a word. Then his phone vibrated. He opened the text message that read: " _Hyuuga-senpai is at the nearby park, all alone and crying. I don't know what happened, but let me assume you suddenly pushed me out of your apartment because of something between them and Kiyoshi-senpai_?"

His brow flinched, and he managed to quickly reply: " _You need not know the details, Taiga. Thanks for the effort and I'm sorry that I have to keep all this myself, even if you're my lover._ "

He got up, put his phone in his pants' pocket, and motioned to leave.

"A- at least, you are actually aware what Hyuuga-san may have felt. And I hope it helped you for a bit. So for now, I'll let you process things on your own." Kuroko kept talking as he walked towards the door to open it and face back at the crouched brunet.

"It will pass. Please believe in that."

He closes the door softly.

And with that, Kiyoshi realized that he's all alone once more in this apartment.

His hot flustered body isn't growing cold over the lack of clothing. His emotions still cannot calm themselves down. Slowly, he resigned his body, now weakened by everything that happened. His consciousness gradually losing, slowly dozing off as he cried himself to sleep in a compromising position.

"J- Junpei…" he faintly called out the name of someone who will never be his, as he finally fell asleep.

_[fin]_


	3. Omake - 2

As Kuroko left Hyuuga alone, he was met by a certain redhead, chiding him in a whisper.

"You didn't have to speak harshly like that."

"Is that so?" The phantom replied indifferently as he continued walking, now followed by the redhead.

"Well… you know… there were a lot of better ways to phrase it though…" As they passed a streetlight, the identity of the redhead is made clear in the form of Kagami Taiga.

"What's done is done, so rather than think about that, I better contact Riko-san that her husband can't come home or she'll be worrying. It's bad for pregnant women to be worrying though." He took his phone from his pocket and proceeded to type a text messages as the two of them continued to walk in the cold night, with nothing to hear other than their footsteps.

"Um…" Kagami hesitantly began. "I practically heard almost everything earlier so… how long were you keeping this secret alone?"

Kuroko stopped on his tracks, to which the taller man also followed suit.

"Five years, Taiga. Five long years." Kuroko spoke with emphasis as he looked at the other male with the usual indifferent eyes. "Now if you don't keep your mouth shut about this matter then consider it as betrayal against me."

The redhead let out a grunt

"And why are you that desperate in keeping this a secret? Not that you have active participation in it."

"Well…" Kuroko shifts his focus back to his phone as he starts walking once more. "Not that I want to take part as an accomplice, but mind the pregnant woman. She's at a delicate point in her life."

The former ace only followed. "Well there's that…"

As Kuroko puts back his phone to his pocket, seemingly finishing his business for that night, Kagami asks him, "well… when can I come to your place?"

Kuroko flinches slightly, remembering what he did earlier in trying to desperately cover his former senpais affair. Kagami couldn't be in his apartment as those two were shamelessly consummating their carnal desires or he will also hear.

But Kagami brings him back to his senses by holding on his hand, pressing on it gently, then eventually interlocking their fingers together in a wordless form of assurance.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay," Kagami replied as he uses his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "It was me who came uninvited."

The two continued to walk in silence in the middle of the cold January night back to Kuroko's apartment. It sure sends them chills, but the warmth in their intertwined hands make the cold seemingly vanish.

_[fin]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #####  
> I did not include the KagaKuro on the tags/ships because they were originally not even part of the story, nor has he story made them a main focus. But somehow, I pretty much made use of Kuroko's bluntness and straightforwardness to at least, somehow, knock some sense on the two rather than leave them merely an emotional wreck.
> 
> KagaKuro on first name basis because they're lovers.
> 
> I also did not write about infidelity to perpetuate the culture. I am the type of person who [sometimes] writes about people in agony, so people being torn by their oughts, shoulds and woulds is just one approach.
> 
> I don't plan to write further about Riko finding out this relationship. It's supposed to be up for the readers (or maybe including me) to imagine. The 'what-ifs'.
> 
> For keeping up until this point, thanks a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> #####  
> If you still reached this point, thank you very much for your perseverance and long attention span.
> 
> In case you're wondering why Kuroko is using "-san" on Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, it is simply because they are no longer his senpai, yet he retains his polite nature.
> 
> There are still two Omakes (extras) for this work.


End file.
